Free Falling
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Yes, things are finally going good for the Brotherhood of Evil... but we all know it can't last very long. Sequal to Condmned.
1. An Unlikely Hero

-The backyard of Xavier's School for the Gifted-

It had been a couple of months since last we saw our heroes. Lance had asked Kitty to marry him and she accepted. Pietro and Anna have finally decided to start a serious relationship. Wanda tried a new lifestyle choice with Jean. St. John has become infatuated with Amara. Tabby has pulled Freddy into a some-what healthy relationship. And finally, Todd has bagged himself the weather-goddess, Ororo, as his girlfriend. Yes, things are finally going good for the Brotherhood of Evil… but we all know it can't last very long.

Todd stood in the backyard, trying desperately to rub the sleep from his eyes, "It's to early to be saving people yo."

Freddy let out a long yawn, "Why did we agree to do this again?"

Wanda played with the material of her scarlet trench coat, "Because it would be nice to know how to save people instead of causing massive amounts of property damage."

St. John leapt to her side and pointed an accusing finger at her, "Okay who are ya and what did ya do to our Wanda!" she responded by hexing him to the ground, "Yup that's our Wanda. Voihlent as ever."

Lance looked around at his team, everyone was clad in his or her uniform. But there was something off, something good floating around them. Then Lance noticed it and his eyes went wide, "How the hell did this happen?" The other Brotherhood members looked at him and then he pointed to specific parts on each of their uniforms. Each member looked down to see an "X" embroidered on his or her uniforms.

Todd scratched his head, "How come we never noticed these earlier?"

Pietro shook his head, " That's because they tricked us with early hours, waffles, and trying to save people. What I want to know is how they got their hands on our uniforms."

Before the Brotherhood could make any accusation, Ororo stepped out into the yard with Rahne and Jubilation, "Okay lady and gentlemen, we will be practicing aquatic rescues today."

Pietro immediately interrupted her, "But we."

Ororo looked over at the young man, "Pietro please save all comments and questions until after the lesson."

Pietro only shrugged in response. Todd was hopping up and down in anticipation, "Do I get to save you Cuddlebumps?"

Ororo smiled at his enthusiasm, "No Todd I will merely be watching and instructing." She then signaled for Rahne and Jubilation to get into the pool. They swam until they were almost in the middle. She looked back to the Brotherhood, "Your mission is to swim out to them and bring them back to safety."

Pietro tried to interject, "But!"

Ororo sighed, "Pietro you're first. Rahne commence the mission." Rahne started flailing and began to sink. She smiled and looked at Pietro, "Okay Pietro swim out and save her."

He looked out at the wolf girl as she began to sink further, "I can't swim."

She looked at him, her eye beginning to twitch, "What?"

He began inspecting his nails, "I said I can't swim."

She shook her head, "Why not?"

Pietro smirked, "I can run on water, never really had to get wet."

Ororo turned around and used a gust of wind to part the water and save Rahne, "Wanda can you swim?"

Wanda shook her head, "Never had time to learn, what with being locked in a room for half of my life."

Ororo sighed, "Freddy?"

Freddy smiled a big toothy grin, "I can float."

Ororo slapped her forehead, "Lance, St. John?"

Pietro chuckled, "They're elementals just like you."

She hung her head in defeat, "So that's a no."

Lance nodded in agreement, "I can but I like my feet firmly planted on the ground."

St. John laughed, "That's right mate and oih try to keep away from things that can put out moih flame."

Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose, "I feel a headache coming on."

Todd walked up to her, "I can swim."

Ororo smiled at the boy, "Class is over for today. Maybe tomorrow I'll get someone to teach the rest of you how to swim."

Lance took the clear helmet off his head, "Well that could have gone better."

Pietro sped up next to him, "Are you kidding? The only bad thing that happened today were these X's showing up on our uniforms."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah we can chalk this one up as a good day."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "The day's barely started and you're already claiming it as a good day?"

St. John wrapped an arm around her should and held out his other arm, "Could be worse Sheila, coulda got our uniforms all wet."

Todd hopped up to his teammates, "So now what do we do yo?"

Lance crossed his arms and appeared to be deep in thought, "Well ever since Logan found out about our 'after hour' activities, he's been watching us like Freddy watching a bagel."

Pietro smirked, "That just means we have to get better at sneaking around."

-Later that night in a diner on the outskirts of town-

Todd had been sitting in a booth by himself for the past hour. Several empty milkshake glasses littered his table. The boy looked horribly depressed.

He slurped down the last of his current milkshake, "I can't believe she left me. Gertrude another milkshake and make it a double."

A portly woman wearing a pink waitress uniform and white apron approached him with another milkshake glass. She looked at the depressed teen, "You sure you can pay for all these kid?"

He looked up at her, "What? Oh yeah sure" she handed him the milkshake and walked away, "Until you turn your back."

A few minutes later Todd snuck out of the diner through the bathroom window. He fell to the ground and landed with a light thud. He got up and dusted himself off, "Twenty bucks for eight milkshakes? They must be smoking something." He started hopping away back towards the mansion.

As he got further away from the diner he slowed down to a walk, "It's unmoral to date a student and a minor. What kinda crap is that? Oh well guess it's back to Playboy for me."

Unbeknownst to the Toad he was about to become someone's hero.

"Hey Frank ain't that one of those freaks from that mutie school?" A large man wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt pointed to a redheaded girl in pigtails wearing a green shirt.

The other man looked to where is friend was pointing, "Why I do believe you're right Bill. What do ya say, wanna have some fun with her?"

Both men ran across the street and stepped in front of Rahne. She looked up at the two intimidating men, "Can… can I help ye?"

The two men began to chuckle, "Well looky here Frank she ain't from around here."

The other man grabbed her face, "Nope Bill sounds like she's from out of the country."

She tried desperately to get away from the man's iron grip but he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an alley. Bill followed him in and Frank threw her up against the wall. Her eyes widened in shock, as she could smell the lust coming from both men.

Bill got in close and got a good look at her, "What do ya think Frank?"

Frank stepped closer and looked the girl over, "Looks like we got ourselves a virgin Bill."

Rahne was so scared she couldn't recall any of the training she had gotten or how to access the wolf half of her personality, fear consumed her, "What… are you going… to do to me?"

The men head demonic looking smiles plastered on their face, "Oh I think you know girlie."

Just then a new scent caught Rahne's nose. She looked in between the men and saw Todd's hunched form walking across the ally. At first she whispered something incoherent.

Frank held a hand to his ear, "What was that girl? Got something to say?" he slapped her across the face, and she fell to the ground.

Tears began to form at her eyes, "Toad please help me!"

Todd looked up and into the alley. He saw two large men and someone lying on the ground, "Just walk away from this. It isn't any of your business." He took another look down the alley, "Ah Dammit."

The two men were getting closer and closer to Rahne slowly undoing belt buckles and unzipping pants. Todd leapt onto a dumpster, "Hey pansies fancy a fight?"

They turned around and Todd leapt at them catching one in a headlock and kicking the other into the wall. When Bill recovered he rushed back to try and punch Todd but he flicked his tongue and hit him right between the eyes, sending him to the ground. Frank finally flung Todd onto the ground on his back. Frank was about to kick him but Todd caught it, "That's new." He then pushed with all his might and sent the man flying several yards into the air and into the wall. Bill finally got up to grab Frank and they ran out of the alley, "Guess I shouldn't have used tongue on the first d… oh no."

He turned around to see a crying Rahne sitting on the cold ground, "Aw, look at you yo. Look at what they did."

He held out his hand and she rushed him in a hug, "Thank ye… so much," she talked in broken sobs.

He patted her on the back, "It's okay. Come on lets get you back to the mansion." He helped her up and they began their journey back to the institute.


	2. Glowing Fury

-Meanwhile in town in a relatively empty pool hall-

Pietro and Anna had escaped the hectic mansion to this local pool hall, one of the very few places a mutant could safely have a good time. The young couple had engaged in several rounds of pool, Pietro always one to impress the ladies was showing off with countless trick shots while Anna merely did her best.

Pietro smirked as he sunk the eight ball, "What do you say if I win this match you do that thing I like?"

Anna peeked an eyebrow and looked Pietro over, "Sure but if I win you have to do that thing you like."

Pietro smiled thinking he had this in the bag, "I'll break." He lined up his shot and sent the white ball hurdling towards the other balls sending them scattering across the table. He did not sink a single ball though.

Anna smirked and lined up her first shot sinking in two solid balls, "Suddenly ah've warmed up." Pietro's eyes went wide as she sunk every solid ball on the table, "Eight ball side pocket," as she called her shot she deftly ricocheted the white ball into the eight ball and watched as it eased into the pocket.

Pietro chuckled, "Did I just get hussled?"

Anna walked to the bar, "Ah'll get ya a drink."

She walked to the bar and placed an order for a couple of cokes, "To love Pietro has its consequences."

Anna looked to her side and saw a tall blonde woman wearing blue jeans and a white blouse sipping on a drink of her own, "Excuse me?"

The blonde looked Anna over; "You know he'll get bored with you right?"

Anna peeked an eyebrow in suspicion, "What makes ya say that?"

The blonde smirked, "He's the fastest man alive. You honestly think one woman could hold his attention? Well… I did but that was a long time ago."

Anna immediately knew she was not lying. Pietro hadn't used his speed the entire time they were in the pool hall, although it was a mutant sanctuary she couldn't have known what his exact abilities were, "How do you know him?"

She looked over at Pietro practicing his shot, "Look at him," Anna turned her head, "I arrived here before you, and he has done nothing to acknowledge my presence."

Anna turned her attention back to the blonde and glared at her, "Well maybe ya should just let go. He's with me now."

The blonde chuckled and got up. She walked over to the silver-haired mutant smiling knowing full well that Anna was trying glare a hole through the back of her head, "Hi Pietro remember me." She enveloped him in a hug.

Pietro looked at Anna, "Um… hi Carol."

Anna was on a level of pissed she rarely got to, "Hey skank hands of mah boyfriend!"

Carol smirked and actually picked Pietro up with one hand. She blew him a kiss and threw him across the room. Anna stopped in surprise and watched as Pietro flew and hit the wall with a loud thud. She was brought back to attention as Carol grabbed her by the throat with an exposed hand and slammed her onto the pool table, "What could he possibly see in a silly little Goth girl?"

Pietro sprung back to life and saw Carol's exposed hand wrapped around Anna's neck. He sped over to her and tried to punch her in the jaw, "Let her go she'll kill you!" but nothing happened. She didn't even flinch.

She looked over at Pietro and shook her head, "Bad move Petey." She kicked him and he flew backwards into the bar with a loud crash.

He got back up after shacking his head, "I said let her go!" he ran towards her and punched her in the kidney.

She only laughed and grabbed him with her free hand. Then she threw him towards the pool hall's entrance. He hit the door with a thud but it did little to slow him down, he flew through the door taking it, and some of the wall, with him.

He staggered to his feet and looked at her through dazed eyes, "As soon as their stops being four of you, you're going down."

Carol walked out of the pool hall, Anna still in her grasp, "Tell me why she means so much to you."

Pietro shook his head, "Cause she's real. She's not some ditzy blonde I picked up at a club. She'd got substance and spunk." Upon finishing his statement he sped towards her and leapt into the air to drop kick her in the face.

She staggered a little and regained her composure, never once releasing her hold on Anna, "You more than anyone should know. You can't hurt me. I'm the strongest there is."

As she finished her sentence a mighty fist connected with the back of her head sending her and Anna flying towards Pietro, using his speed he caught Anna and rushed behind his savior, "Blob! You actually got off the couch to come save us?"

Freddy looked back at his teammate, "You're just lucky we were at the rib shack across the street," Tabby waved to Pietro as he looked to the other side of the street, "And remind me to squish you when we get home."

Carol flew out of the rubble and glared at Freddy, "Oh Pietro do you really need this ogre to fight your battles for you?" she flew towards him and punched him in the stomach knocking him several feet back.

Pietro sped to Tabby's side, "Are you really going to remind him to squish you later?"

Pietro smirked, "First rule of business, never smoke your product."

Anna looked at the battle through dazed eyes, "Is it just me or is Fred starting to glow?"

Pietro and Tabby looked at the immovable Blob and it was true he had a faint orange glow around him.

Carol chuckled and flew high into the air, "I'm stronger than you and faster than you. How do you plan to stop me?" She dove at Freddy using gravity to make her fly even faster. She threw her fists in front of her intending to make sure he stayed down.

She abruptly stopped as Freddy extended both of his arms impacting against her shoulder. She just stopped attempting to fly and push Freddy back. He only chuckled, "You may be stronger, but I'm the immovable Blob!" He pulled one mighty fist back and allowed it to connect with her jaw sending her flying backwards into a streetlamp thoroughly rendering her unconscious.

Freddy looked back to his friend with a smile on his face, "Now aren't you glad you got me around to fight your battles for you?"

Pietro nodded, "Um… Freddy you're… glowing?"

Freddy's smile grew even larger, "Thanks. I bought a new moisturizer."

Tabby shook her head, "No baby you're really glowing. You've got this Orange aura around you."

Freddy inspected his body and smirked, "Cool."

Pietro picked up Anna in a bridal style position, "Well if we're all done I'm going to run her to the mansion and let Bigfoot check her out."

Before either teen could reply he was gone, "Hey! I was supposed to squish you!" he looked down and noticed a little pool of blood, "Oh man."

-A few minutes later back at the mansion in the Brotherhood room-

Lance was lying on the couch lazily watching the TV; he had not been feeling well all day. Everyone knew that when Avalanche used his powers he suffered from headaches in varying degrees, but today, for no reason, he had suffered from a massive migraine.

Kitty walked up to the entrance and knocked on the wall, "Lance are you okay?"

Lance smiled and slowly got to his feet. He turned and faced her, "I'm fine pretty Kitty."

She giggled and jogged towards him, intending to give him a hug. But what happened next surprised both of them. Just as she was about to make contact with him she suddenly stopped and was flung backwards, only to land on the floor, "How? Why'd you do that for?"

Lance was extremely confused he looked down at his hand and then back to Kitty, "I don't… I mean I didn't mean to it just kinda happened."

Kitty rubbed her sore rump as she got up, "Well maybe you should go see Dr. McCoy."

Lance looked back at his hands and nodded, "Yeah maybe."

-A few minutes later in the med lab-

Kitty had escorted Lance all the way down to the med lab, and when they opened the doors they were surprised to see the other four original Brotherhood member down there too.

Lance looked at his teammates suspiciously, "What are you guys doing here?"

Todd smiled from atop his gurney, setting his magazine down, "Saved wolf-girl from a couple of would be mutant hating rapists."

Freddy smiled while opening his fruit cup, "Saved Pietro and Anna from a would be ass kicking."

Lance looked towards Pietro and Anna both of them appeared to be asleep. Anna lie on her back with a few machines around her, while Pietro lie on his stomach with Hank and Jean hovering around him doing something that Lance couldn't quite see, "What's up with Tro?"

Freddy sighed, "Well Bigfoot told us that one of the times this crazy chick sent him flying, he got this huge gash on his back. So he's trying to fix him."

Lance looked at his fallen teammate, "Since you two are the heroes, why are you in the gurneys?"

Todd and Freddy exchanged a confused look, "I have no clue yo."


	3. Mama's Home

-The next morning in the Med Lab-

The Brotherhood boys had gathered in the Med Lab for various reasons, they each claimed a gurney and stayed the night. They had also been plagued by visits from Wanda and St. John. Needless to say several items in the room exploded and caught fire, so they were promptly banned from the Med Lab for the duration of the boy's visit.

Hank walked in reading his notes, he had spent most of the night running tests on DNA samples that he had gathered from the boys. He walked to a microscope and placed a near by sample on it to get a better look. Unbeknownst to Hank, Lance had been watching the whole time.

Hank peered into the microscope, "My stars and garters."

Lance peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Good news Doc?"

Hank looked up and forced a smile at the rock tumbler, "Ah, Good morning Lance, how did you sleep?"

Lance sat up, "Okay I guess. Did you figure out what's caused our 'growth' spurts?"

Hank sighed, "Not at the moment, but it would be most beneficial to my research if you and your friends would participate in a danger room session or two."

Lance turned and looked at his sleeping comrades, "I guess we could do that. When do you want us?"

Hank grabbed his notes and forced another smile at the boy, "After the four of you have rested and healed your wounds will be most adequate." He left the room in a hurry leaving a very confused Lance.

Lance shrugged and lied back down, with his hands behind his head, "When you gotta go you gotta go."

-A few minutes later in Xavier's office-

Xavier was sitting at his desk going over the months expense report when a knock came at the door, "Please come in Hank."

Hank opened the door and walked into the office, he tossed his notes onto Xavier's desk, "Gene-altering drugs."

Xavier's eyes shot open in shock, "What?"

Hank's face was laced with anger, "Someone has given those boys drugs, more specifically mutation altering drugs."

Xavier thumbed through the notes, "Are they dangerous? Is it permanent? Where did they get them?"

Hank sighed, "All my tests say that they are stable and permanently bonded to each boy's x-gene. As for how they got them, I can only think of one person with that kind of intelligence and that kind of blatant disregard for the welfare of children."

Xavier shook his head, "What of Wanda and St. John?"

Hank began gathering his notes, "I will call them down for a physical and take a blood sample to analyze. Charles if I'm right…"

Xavier put his hands together, "Then he would stoop to genetically altering his own children."

Hank sighed, "When do we tell them?"

Xavier had a perplexed look on his face, "I'm not sure, but we must handle this situation very delicately."

Hank nodded, "Agreed."

-Back in the sub-basement-

Lance looked at his still sleeping merry pirate crew. He got out of his gurney and walked in between Freddy and Todd's gurneys. He looked towards Todd, "Okay Lance don't shake, don't shake," he attempted to place his hand on Todd's shoulder but he was immediately thrown from the gurney and onto the floor.

Todd's head shot up, "Owe, my pride!"

Lance shook his head, "I really need to work on that."

"What's up Lance? Why'd you throw Todd out of his bed?" Lance turned around to see Freddy staring at him and Todd.

Lance looked at both of his teammates, "It was an accident. But that's not important."

Todd slowly got up rubbing his back, "You okay Todd? He hurt you Todd?"

Lance crossed his arms, "Bigfoot came in here earlier and looked at some papers and into the microscope."

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, "So? He does that all the time."

Lance smiled and nodded, "Exactly, but I didn't notice something until just now."

Todd hopped onto his gurney, "What, that he's six feet tall, blue, and covered in fur?"

Lance placed a hand on the bed and let it vibrate until Todd fell off it again. Freddy rolled his eyes, "What did you notice Lance?"

Lance rubbed his chin, "Well Bigfoot is usually slow and careful with his papers and microscope, but after he took a look into it he grabbed everything he could and bolted towards the door."

"Will you shut up? Some people are trying to die in peace," Lance and the other two boys turned to see a fully awake Pietro, "Oh man what hit me?" He slowly got to his feet.

Todd walked over and helped him walk to Freddy's bed so he could sit down, "Well from what Freddy told us, your ex-girlfriend decided to beat the hell out of you and Anna yo."

Pietro's eyes widened, "Holy hell Anna! How is she? She's going to be so pissed."

Lance pointed to a gurney across the room, "She's exhausted. From what I heard she got a massive dosage of power."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow and looked towards Anna, "So now she's got Carol's psyche floating around in her head?"

Lance shrugged, "Xavier said something about some psychic therapy sessions."

Pietro nodded, "What about you guys?"

Lance smiled, "Well no one around here will give us a straight answer. The only thing we got to go on is that we might have to practice in that danger room."

Todd shook his head, "Oh man that place gives me the creeps."

Lance stretched, "Well I'm bored, what do you guys say we break out of here and cause a little trouble?"

Freddy shrugged and followed him, "You coming Tro?"

Pietro looked back at Anna, "No I'm going to stay her and wait for Anna to wake up."

Todd leapt towards the door in a single bound, "Don't worry we'll save something for you to break."

-One week later in the danger room control center-

Logan walked through the door to see a focused Hank. He walked up and stood next to him looking down at the six Brotherhood members.

Logan crossed his arms, "Find anything out yet?"

Hank grabbed his notepad and began reading off information, "Subject Lance Dominic Alvers, codename Avalanche. He has recently developed a vibrational shield that prevents all physical attacks from touching his body."

Lance was currently fighting off a few robots. None of them could touch him so he sent seismic energy directly into their metal bodies, which caused them to shatter.

Hank and Logan looked towards Todd next, "Subject Todd Mortimer Tolensky, codename Toad. He has recently gained super-human strength, which has also improved all of his physical abilities. He has been forced him to wear specialized goggles, to protect his newly sensitive eyes from the bright lights."

Todd leapt around the room ripping the heads off of various robots with his tongue, feet, and bare hands.

Hank then pointed to a glowing Freddy, "Subject Fredrick J. Dukes, codename Blob. He recently acquired a personal gravitational pull, which, as long as he stays connected to the ground, makes him virtually immovable."

Freddy picked up a robot and used it as a bat to strike the other robots surrounding him.

Hank then flipped a switch and slowed down a certain monitor, "Subject Pietro Django Maximoff, codename Quicksilver. He has recently discovered a healing factor of sorts."

Logan seemed interested in this statement, "Really now?"

Hank nodded, "It is no where near as efficient as the one you poses, but according to my calculations his body heals, at the very least, ten times as fast as a normal man."

Logan crossed his arms, "What about the other two?"

Hank looked back to the battle taking place, "Subjects Wanda Marie Maximoff, and St. John Fernando Allerdyce, codenames Scarlet Witch and Pyro have not been exposed to this gene-altering drug," Hank paused for a moment, "I can't fathom why he would do this to these boys."

Logan started walking towards the door, "I can. He wanted weapons, and he had four guinea pigs to play with."

-An hour later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro lie on his stomach only wearing a pair of pajama pants. Suddenly a knock came at his door. "Come in," he stated without looking up. He heard the doorknob turn and the door open. Next he could hear gentle feet walking towards his bed. Then he could feel someone sitting down on his bed. Finally he felt a warm hand caress his back, "How's the psychic therapy going?"

Anna grinned down at the speedster, "Fahne, ah should have that she-devil out of mah head by Saturday." She ran her hand along his new scar, which stretched from his left shoulder blade down to about where his right kidney would be, "How's your back?"

Pietro turned over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few intense seconds he broke the kiss, "Took about a week to heal over but I'm good as new."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Pietro jumped up and sped around the room only stopping when he was fully dressed, "Want to go see who's at the door?" he extended his arm for her.

She got up and looped her arm through his, "Ah'd love ta."

-Downstairs at the front door-

As the young mutant couple made it to the ground floor they found an enraged Mystique chocking the very life out of Logan, "What do you mean they demolished my house!"

Anna's eyes opened wide in shock, "Mama?"


	4. Vegas Baby

Raven looked up and saw the couple, "Anna Marie." She released Logan and walked up to the girl and examined her from head to toe, "Are you okay?"

Anna looked at her adoptive-mother skeptically, "Yes of course." Pietro began inspecting his nails out of boredom.

Raven genuinely smiled, "That's good." Suddenly her features became much darker and she leapt and tackled Pietro to the floor only to put him in a headlock, "How dare you endanger the life of my Rogue!"

Pietro began to gasp for air. Anna was shocked and literally pulled them apart, "How do ya know what happened?"

Surprised by her new strength Raven temporarily forgot about Pietro, until a gust of wind flew past her, "I have informants everywhere." Both mother and daughter made to follow the speedster.

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood room-

Lance and Todd sat on the couch, while Freddy sat on the love seat. The boys were talking about current relationships.

"And she just keeps following me around and she tries to do stuff for me yo," Todd stated before pegging a fly out of the air with his tongue.

Lance crossed his arms, "Well at least yours likes who you are. Kitty wants me to start wearing better clothes, get a hair cut, and throw out all of my heavy metal albums."

Freddy looked over at his leader, "So you having second thoughts about marrying her?"

Lance looked at Freddy in confusion, "How'd you know?"

Freddy smiled, "Pietro saw you propose to her one night and he told us."

Lance scratched his chin, "Yeah I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Suddenly Pietro seemed to materialize in front of the other Brotherhood boys, "Oh man are we screwed. The blue bitch is back."

The other Brotherhood boys immediately stood up, "No way yo, I thought she was long gone."

Freddy rubbed the back of his head, "Why do you think she's back?"

Lance gulped, "She found out I pawned all her stuff to buy that ring for Kitty."

Freddy shook his head, "Nope she found out I entered her car in a demolition derby… and won."

Lance peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Well if you won why is that bad?"

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, "They kinda light the winner's car on fire." Unbeknownst to the boys Raven and Anna walked into the room.

Todd chuckled, "Hate to tell you this but she's after me yo. I'm the one that stole her birth control pills and replaced them with sweet tarts."

Pietro crossed his arms, "That may be true but, she's finally found out that I'm the one that gave her crabs."

"You did what!" Anna and Raven simultaneously yelled out.

Anna then turned to her mother and glared at her, "You slept with mah boyfriend?" Anna then turned back to Pietro, "And you! You just slept with Mama?"

Pietro leaned close to Lance and whispered, "See here's where I'm dead."

Lance shook his head, "I do not envy you."

Pietro tried to smile innocently, "She was sad and lonely and I said 'hey what's wrong?' and one thing led to another…"

Raven inspected her nails, "He was pretty good for a boy, but his sister…"

Pietro immediately covered his ears, "I'm not listening!"

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose and walked to the Brotherhood couch, "I need to sit down."

Raven had an evil glint in her eye, "Fred come here."

Freddy looked to Lance who suddenly found the floor very interesting, "What… what did I do?"

Raven gave him a sinister smile, "Nothing. I know you're the only one that will tell me the truth."

-Several seconds later-

Freddy was sent flying into the Brotherhood boys knocking them down as if they were bowling pins.

Pietro slammed his fists on the ground, "My legs. My beautiful legs, I can't feel them anymore. Oh wait here they are."

Lance shoved him, "Quit touching my legs."

Raven glared at the pile that was once proudly known as the Brotherhood, "Where's Xavier?"

-Several minutes later in the kitchen-

Raven produced a briefcase full of government documents, and placed them in front of Xavier. She glared at the bald man, "Sign here, here, and here."

Logan watched with interest, "You sure this is a good idea Chuck?"

Xavier wrote his name as elegantly as he could, "Of course Logan, they deserve a fresh start."

Raven smiled and began signing the papers herself, "There, now they're your problem."

Xavier smiled at the blue woman, "Won't you stay a while? I'm sure once Kurt returns from his outing he would be more than happy to spend time with you."

Raven sighed, "As much as I'd love to spend time with my son, I have a few loose ends to tie up before I officially return." She began walking through the hallway towards the door, followed by both Logan and Xavier. "Do tell Kurt that I love him," She stopped just before exiting the mansion, "And tell Pietro that if he breaks Anna Marie's heart I'll break his neck."

Logan smiled, "Will do."

Xavier sighed, "I think it's time to tell the boys the news."

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood room-

Xavier wheeled into the room followed by Logan. Lance peeked out from behind the couch while one by one the other Brotherhood boys peeked out as well. Each boy was wearing a pot on his head and was holding some sort of 'weapon' ranging from the remote to a spatula.

Lance looked around the room, "Is she gone?"

Pietro shoved Lance, "She could be one of them. What's the password?"

Logan smirked, "That's a trick question, you kids didn't remember to come up with a password."

The Brotherhood boys ducked behind the couch and began whispering, "Okay I guess we can trust you."

Xavier smiled, "I have wonderful news for you."

Todd sighed, "We don't care how much you saved on your car insurance."

Logan unsheathed his claws and Todd dove behind the couch, "Of course not. Raven has signed custody over the six of you to me."

Lance stood up, "What do you mean by six? She only had three of our papers."

Xavier looked at the young man, "Well it seems that Eric signed custody of Pietro over to her and when he came to live with the five of you he signed St. John over to her as well."

Lance nodded, "That still doesn't explain Wanda."

Xavier smiled at the boy's deductive reasoning, "After Raven released Wanda from the asylum, she returned disguised as Eric and had her officially released and placed in the custody of one Raven Darkholme."

Freddy peeked an eyebrow, "So what does that make you our new dad?"

At that very moment St. John and Wanda walked in, "Who's our new father?"

Pietro sped over to his sister, "Xavier's our new daddy."

St. John smirked and turned towards Xavier holding out her hand, "Can oih borrow the car tonoihght Dad? 'Mara and oih are toihred of doin' it in Wolvie's closet."

Pietro hugged Xavier and kissed him on his baldhead, "You leave our new daddy alone. He works hard all day doing something we never quite figured out to put a roof over our heads and food in Freddy's stomach."

Xavier peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Yes well… Nothing will change dramatically, everything is just official now."

He began wheeling himself out of the room followed closely by Logan, "I'm gonna kill that kid Chuck."

After waiting a minute or two, Lance turned to Pietro, "What the hell was that all about?"

Pietro only smirked and held a card in his hand for the other Brotherhood members to see, "Stole his platinum card."

Todd's eyes went wide in amazement, "Wow those have no limits."

Pietro nodded, "Exactly, and I was thinking that the Brotherhood could use a vacation to Vegas." The other Brotherhood members cheered, "Calm down. Go pack some stuff we have to leave before they figure it all out."

-A few days later Anna and Kitty's room-

Anna was stomping around her room, she walked to her closet and began throwing clothes out of her way, "Damn where did ah leave it?"

Kitty sat on her bed reading a book, "Hey do you know where Lance and his loser friends went?"

Anna walked over to her bed and lifted it with one hand, "First I'm dating Pietro," Kitty blushed, "and second ah think Pietro said they were going to Vegas." She set the bed down and walked over to Kitty's bed.

Anna lifted it with one hand and looked at the floor, "Well looks you've adjusted to your new powers."

Anna set the bed down gently and turned to lift up her dresser, "Yeah the Professor got rid of that other psahche too."

Kitty looked up from her book, "Like, aren't there a lot of sluts there?"

Anna set down her dresser, "Oh no you're right… Pietro loves sluts! Ah'm gonna kill that man-whore."

Kitty lied down on her bed and looked at the ceiling, "Is that what you're looking for?" she pointed towards the ceiling fan.

Anna looked up and smiled, "Yeah thanks," She floated up and grabbed her bra off the ceiling fan blade.

Kitty peeked an eyebrow, "How'd it get up there?"

Anna blushed, "Well Pietro and ah were… and then Logan knocked so ah had to throw him out the window." Kitty stared at her with her mouth opened in surprise, "What? He's no use to me dead."

Kitty shook her head, "So you'd rather have him, like, injured?"

Anna smirked, "Better with a pulse than without."


	5. Farewell Pyro

-Two weeks later in the entryway to the mansion-

The various Brotherhood members walked through the front door to be confronted by an angry Xavier, "The six of you went to Nevada with a stolen credit card, and without permission. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Pietro smirked and began digging in his pocket, and pulled out a roll of hundred. He then began lying hundred dollar bills into Xavier's open hand, "This should cover the credit card bill, and here's a little interest for you, Dad." He then thumbed through his wad of hundreds, "Vegas was very good to us."

As Pietro finished his sentence Kitty came running down the stairs and nearly tackled Lance, "Oh Lance I missed you so much."

She wrapped her arms around Lance's neck, "Lance honey why is there a midget hanging from your neck?" Kitty looked towards the door to see a tall shapely blonde woman wearing black leather pants, a red corset, and a black leather jacket.

Kitty glared at the woman for interrupting her special moment with Lance, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck as Kitty stared at the blonde, "Well Kitty you see…"

The blonde stuck out her hand showing off a gold wedding band, "I am Misses Lance Dominic Alvers. Now if you would kindly remove your hands from my husband and fetch my bags I'd like to spend some quality time with my Lance."

Kitty shot from normal to pissed in an instant, "Why you stuck-up, silicone filled…"

The blonde promptly cut her off; "No, no darling, I am one hundred percent natural." She gestured to her body and then looked to Lance and smirked, "Seems as if you've traded up."

Kitty then lunged at the blonde and they began rolling around the floor kicking, biting and scratching each other. Pietro nudged Lance, "Oh man cat-fight!"

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stifle an on coming headache, "That could have gone better."

Pietro smirked, "What are you talking about this is great."

Lance sighed, "Maybe for you."

Pietro chuckled, "Yeah things just seem to naturally work out for me."

"Pietro Django Maximoff, ya slut loving bastard! Come here!" An irate Anna floated down the stair towards our favorite speedster.

It was now Lance's turn to smirk; "Now this is going to be good."

Pietro turned to Lance; "Well at least my wife and girlfriend aren't having a fistfight on the stairs."

Lance's eyes went wide, "Ladies! Can't we all just get along?" a potted plant soon flew towards Lance and he barely missed catching the projectile with his jaw, "Regan you put her down right now!"

Pietro started to chuckle, that is until he felt a powerful grip around each ankle, "Gotcha!"

Pietro began to claw at the ground as he was dragged away by Anna, "Freddy help me! Call Chuck Norris! Call the National Guard! Call my Lawyer!"

But alas Freddy could not hear Pietro's plea for help as the jewel of his eye had made her presence known to him, "Freddy?"

He smiled and looked down at Tabby, "Tabby?"

Tabby smirked, "Do I have to ask?" Freddy shook his head, "Good boy." She then led him out of the room.

As they walked away Freddy could still be heard talking, "I may not make the honor roll any time soon, but I'm still not as dumb as those two."

Amara ran to St. John and embraced him in a warm hug, "I need to ask you something."

St. John gazed into her eyes, "Sure thing Sheila. Oih'll be roihght behind ya."

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood room-

Todd had snuck off when the catfight started; he was now lazily lying on the couch, staring at the TV but not really paying attention. So much so that he didn't notice when Rahne walked in front of his line of vision.

She crouched down and made eye contact, finally getting his to notice her, "What's wrong Todd?"

Todd sighed, "Ororo broke up with me 'cause she thought I was too young."

Rahne put a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry."

Todd sat up, "I just need someone to hold me and tell me it'll be all right," She smiled and extended her arms, "I gotta go find Lance."

She watched as he hopped away, "This may take a while."

-Later that day in the Brotherhood Room-

The esteemed members of the Brotherhood were watching TV in their private sanctuary. All that is except for St. John.

Lance sat with his head in his hand, "I kinda feel guilty about Kitty. I've never felt guilty in my entire life, not even when the judge said, 'You're guilty.'"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Lance you finally have a woman that hasn't poisoned your friends, deported St. John, or tried to throw out your porn. Just be happy."

Pietro nodded, "The only advice I have to give is don't sleep with her mother."

St. john slipped into the room with Amara and cleared his throat. The other Brotherhood members turned their attention to the Aussie and his fiery princess, "Mates we got a problem."

Freddy peeked an eyebrow, "You got that right, Vegas wasn't as good to us as we thought. We're almost broke."

St. John rubbed the back of his neck, "'Mara wants me to move to Brazil with her."

There was a collective, "What!" from the other Brotherhood members, as they frantically rushed to him.

"The elders of my village came to me in a dream, they want me to come home for a right of passage ceremony and they want me to bring St. John me," Amara did her best to smile as the gathered crowd glared at her.

Wanda put a hand on St. John's shoulder, "You sure about this?"

Pietro crossed his arms, "Course he is, he's going to stay here with us, right St. John?"

Todd nodded in agreement, "You can't leave us yo."

Freddy glared down at Amara, "Are you doing this to him?"

Lance let out a small wave of seismic energy. Everyone in the room stumbled and then looked to the fearless leader of the Brotherhood, "Let him talk."

St. John slid his hand into Amara's and weaved his fingers in between hers, "Oih'm goin' with her."

Pietro looked at the Aussie, "What do we say to that?"

Wanda elbowed her twin, "We wish him the best of luck, and hope that we see him soon."

Freddy chuckled, "Either that or lay a guilt trip on him."'

Todd crossed his arms, "I vote for the guilt trip." At that moment they turned to Lance as if they were actually expecting a vote.

Lance looked at the Aussie with an emotionless face, "We're brothers right?" St. John nodded. Lance turned his attention to the rest of his team, "And we stick together right?" The occupants of the room nodded in unison. He then walked up to St. John and looked his square in the eyes, he paused for a moment and then hugged the Aussie, "I'm gonna miss you man."

One by one the other members of the Brotherhood embraced him in a hug until Freddy was left, "Group hug!" he wrapped his mammoth arms around the group and picked them up above the ground several inches.

Pietro gasped for air, "Freddy, can't breathe."

Wanda's legs kicked wildly in the air, "Three second rule. Three second rule!"

Todd tried to squirm out of the bear hug, "Owe. I can't feel my pride!"

St. John attempted to reach for his lighter, "One fire ball and oih'll be free."

Freddy smiled, "How come we don't do this more often?"

Lance sighed, "One big happy dysfunctional family."

Freddy finally set the team down, "Oih'm leaving tonoihght mates."

Lance sighed, "I guess we should have one last outing as the Brotherhood of Evil then."

Amara wrapped her arms around St. John; "They took it a lot better than I thought they would."

Todd rolled his eyes at her, "You're still breaking up the band Yoko."

Lance smirked, "It's time to do what the Brotherhood does best."

Pietro crossed his arms, "So we're going to steal some food, drink on someone else's dime, and then fall asleep?"

Lance nodded, "Best plan we ever came up with."

-Later that night in Eric's room-

Eric sat in an armchair in front of a small coffee table, papers lied on the table. Eric had the chance to read through a few papers, until a knock came at the door.

Eric looked toward the door, "Come in Charles."

The door opened and Xavier wheeled into the room, "Eric we have something to discuss."

Eric began to gather his papers, "Yes I know Charles. I've gathered all of my research."

Xavier looked at the man he once called friend and shook his head, "You know?"

Eric placed his research papers in a folder and set it on the table, "Of course. Once I heard Dr. McCoy would be doing blood work on the boys, I knew it was only a matter of time before he found it." Eric smiled, "Now if you would tell Logan that he may come in."

Logan's muscular frame walked through the door. An angry glare was directed at Eric, "You made guinea pigs out of those boys."

Eric crossed his arms, "I did nothing those boys didn't ask for."

Logan's face actually dropped in horror, "They asked for it?"


	6. Guardian

Eric stood up and peered out of his window, "They asked for power and I gave it to them. Say what you will about those boys, but they have determination. They have the necessary will to survive."

Logan let out a low feral growl, "When?"

Eric placed his hands behind his back, "If I recall correctly, shortly after the boys attempted to expose mutants at a soccer match."

Xavier shook his head, "Was this another attempted at your Cauldron?"

Eric shook his head, "No Charles the effects of the Cauldron are chaotic at best. I returned to the basics of genetics and discovered a way to bring out a mutants latent talents."

Logan's face twitched in anger, "Why did you stop with the boys? Why didn't you try it on those Acolytes?"

Eric sighed, "It seems Mr. Alvers' temperament far out weighs his destructive capabilities. When it didn't appear to work he destroyed my lab and the only sample I had made."

Xavier furrowed his brow, "Why not make more?"

Eric shrugged, "I assumed it was a failure, so I abandoned all work." He paused for a moment, "Before you ask, they are genetically stable if somewhat unethical in nature."

Logan shook his head, "What about long term effects?"

Eric smirked, "I assume we'll have to wait for those." He then turned towards Xavier, "Charles I will be leaving your institute shortly, I appreciate your hospitality but I feel that I may have outstayed my welcome."

Xavier only nodded, "I understand Eric. I am sad too see you go."

Eric turned back to meet Xavier's gaze, "Tell Dr. McCoy he may have my notes."

-A few days later in the living room-

Anna lied against Pietro's chest as they sat on the couch. They enjoyed each other's company as they watched some meaningless game, or so it seemed. Every so often she would steal a peek at the silver-haired speedster. This of course did not go unnoticed to Pietro

He leaned his head on top of hers, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Ah'm just thinkin' about mama."

He peeked an eyebrow and nodded, "Uh huh."

She looked up into his eyes, "Do ya ever think about her?"

He shook his head, "What are you trying to hint at?"

She sat up and took in all of his features, "Ah'm just saying, ah know how she can be. She can speak in a way that will make ya believe every word that comes out of her mouth."

He tried to look back at the TV, "Listen I know where this is going, so just stop. We'll both be better off."

She leapt out off the couch and pointed an accusing finger at him, "She used ya Pietro! That's what she does, she uses people!"

Pietro got up and stared into her eyes, "Used me? She didn't use me. You think I didn't know what was going on? Do you think she tricked me into something I didn't want to do? It was something I wanted!"

Anna glared at the speed demon, "So what? Ya were experimenting with her?"

Pietro threw his hand into the air; "I was experimental. I didn't want to limit myself to the possibility of missing that one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't know what I wanted until we, you and me, got together and then I was satisfied! With you! Not her or anyone else, just you."

She took a step towards him, "Why would ya need to go through so many people?"

Pietro shook his head, "Why do you need to question a good thing?"

Anna glared at him, "Ya know when ah first met ya, ah thought ya were the biggest jerk in the world. You haven't changed at all!"

He crossed his arms and smirked, "Still am, you just like to pretend I'm not."

She began to storm off out of the room, "Go to hell Pietro!"

Pietro sat down on the couch, "Been there, wasn't impressed!"

-Meanwhile in the Kitchen-

Lance and Piotr were sitting at the table having a drink. Lance sat across from Piotr as he pulled out a bottle of Russian Vodka and began to pour it into to two glasses.

Lance took a swig of vodka, "Piotr once the thrill of being married to a stripper is gone all you're left with is a wife who always has change for a five."

Piotr nodded, "Dah, Katya was very mad at you comrade."

Lance shook his head, "You have no idea. Kitty's gone nuclear. The wife is making me see things I don't want to see."

Piotr took a long drink from his glass, "What do you mean comrade?"

Lance sighed, "I married a mutant stripper in Vegas. Even better she's Mastermind's daughter. Same powers and everything, well except you know for the boobs and not looking like a monkey."

Piotr looked at Lance in amazement, "How?"

Lance set his glass on the table, "Well you see Piotr, when a man loves a woman… well he doesn't have to love her, anyways I'm getting off topic."

Piotr held his hands up in protest "I meant your marriage to the stripper my friend."

Lance rubbed his chin, "Oh yeah that. Well long story short, the rest of the Brotherhood and I went to a strip club. I met Regan and she taught me that I don't have to change who I am to be loved. Anyways six shots of tequila later, I'm getting married with Wanda as my best man."

Piotr nodded, "Very good choice with Wanda comrade."

Lance filled his glass then Piotr's, "Yup best forty-five bucks I spent for the best night of my life."

Piotr took a long drink from his glass, "Why did you decide to get married so fast?"

Lance stared at his glass, "She's everything Kitty's not. Kitty's a dreamer, and Regan's a realist. Kitty likes to try and make people better; Reagan accepts them for whom they are. Kitty's a conservative, and Regan's a stripper. You see where I'm going with this?"

Piotr nodded his head, "She is the Anti-Kitty." He paused for a few seconds, "Do you love her comrade?"

Lance genuinely smiled, "Of course. I don't mean that puppy love bullshit, or as a friend, although I think we're great friends. She completes me."

Piotr chuckled, "Wanda was right, you are more articulate after a few drinks."

-A few hours later in the dressing room of a strip club on the outskirts of town-

Lance peered out from behind the curtain and inspected the crowd. He looked over every occupant in the room very carefully. He then closed the curtain and retreated to his wife's side. She was sitting in a chair looking in a mirror and adjusting her make-up and 'outfit,' or lack there of.

Lance looked down at his wife as she applied a generous amount of blush on her cheeks, "Okay so this guy is…"

Regan put down the blush and picked up some eye shadow, "A man who specializes in exotic-mutant entertainment."

Lance nodded, "And I couldn't bring the Brotherhood because…"

Regan adjusted her corset, "They're perverts and they'd spend their entire visit ogling the women and not paying attention to the fight."

Lance furrowed his brow, "Hey! Wait… that's true." He paused for a second, "So why does he want you?"

Regan pull on some elbow length fingerless gloves, "My telepathic abilities. I can make his clients feel, smell, taste, hear, and see anything, all without actually touching them. Thus no risk of disease."

Lance nodded and began to walk off, "It's almost your turn. I'll be out in the crowd. Send me a signal if you need help." He walked out through the curtain.

Regan looked to where Lance once stood and smiled, "She wanted a knight in shining armor and couldn't settle for a thief with a heart of gold."

-A few minutes later on the main stage-

Regan had begun her striptease while Lance scoured the room searching for anything that could even be classified as suspicious behavior. Regan bent down to talk to a customer.

She peered at the muscle bound man who sat in front of her, "What's your name honey?"

He smiled and continued to stare at her assets, "Shaw, Sebastian Shaw. What a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this."

She continued her tease and smiled, "What do you mean? Its clean and safe, isn't that all that matters?"

He chuckled, "You know what I mean."

She smiled down innocently at him, "No, I don't think so."

He smirked, "Why does a girl with your 'abilities,' want to perform for a bunch of Sapiens?"

Her eyes shot open in horror, "You…"

He finally looked her in the eyes, "That's right baby. I'm here to take you away."

She faked her best smile, "Really? Do you have any associates to help you?"

He smirked once more, "Why do you plan on running?" She immediately froze as he laughed, "I know you've heard the rumors about me" He had a sinister grin plastered on his face, "I just want to tell you that they're all true."

She tried to run but he grabbed her hand and prevented her escape. Her eyes began to glow with a surreal white light. Then all the patrons of the club saw a massive demon standing behind her and they began to flee in a panic, "That won't work on me girl. I know how to block your illusions," He pointed to his ear to emphasize his point.

Lance looked over to his wife and saw the demon, "Guess that's my signal." He rushed over to the man and effectively punched him in the face, "Hands off the wife!"

Sebastian let go of her hand as he fell to the ground, and Regan shook her head, "Lance don't hit him. He'll just get stronger."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Now you tell me."


	7. Logan Can Fix It

-The strip club-

Lance stared at the burly figure as he returned to his feet. Sebastian dusted himself off and smirked. He then removed his shirt displaying his flawless body.

Lance turned to Regan, "Why can't you use your illusions?"

Regan sighed, "He has a devise in his left ear that blocks my telepathy from entering his mind."

Lance smirked, "All you had to say was left ear." Lance ran towards the brute and tried to throw a right cross but it was immediately caught.

Sebastian smirked at the rock-tumbler, "Sure is an amazing punch you got their kid. Haven't got that much power at once since my father beat me when I was a child." Lance did everything he could not to show panic until an idea hit him. He focused his energy towards the ground making it shift so that Sebastian fell to the ground again, "I see you have gifts as well. No matter you've become a thorn in my side, and you will be dealt with." Sebastian threw a haymaker at the mullet-clad teen only to become shocked when it didn't connect and he was sent flying backwards.

Lance smirked, "You're gonna have to do better than that to lay a finger on me."

Sebastian got up once again and dusted himself off. He ran towards Lance and tried to kick him but he was sent flying back into the wall. Sebastian would keep getting up and try to punch, kick, and head-butt the young hero but he would simply be sent flying back into the wall.

Lance looked on in confusion, "Come on how many times are you going to do this before you realize you can't touch me?"

Sebastian got up again and smirked at the boy, "Until I have enough power." He ran towards Lance and threw a punch towards his chest. To Lance's surprise it didn't bounce off, his fist was suspended in mid air, drawing ever closer to his body. Until his shield finally collapsed and Sebastian kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying through a table and across the room.

Sebastian stood up straight and walked over to Regan grabbing her arm without remorse, "Come on girl, you've caused me enough trouble for tonight."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, distracting Sebastian long enough for Regan to run off to the side, "Stupid Shield." Sebastian turned to face Lance who was now standing firmly on his feet, "Guess I'll just have to use my classic powers." He threw out his hands towards Sebastian, and the ground split under his feet. Sebastian was so shocked he didn't even think about escape. Lance then clapped his hands together and watch as the ground surrounded Sebastian's body, only leaving his head exposed, making it impossible to move, "Try absorbing that." He walked over to him and kneeled down on one knee. He grabbed the device out of Sebastian's ear and slipped it into his pocket, "Hey Regan is there anything you'd like to show him?"

She smiled a sinister smile and looked Sebastian in the eyes, "Of course."

-A few minutes later in the Parking lot of the strip club-

Lance opened the door of the jeep for Regan and she slipped in, he then walked around and got in himself. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. Horrible screams came from inside the club as they began to drive away into the night.

-A couple of days later in the backyard of the mansion-

Pietro stumbled around the back yard. He had been drinking since around noon. He approached a window, and an idea immediately struck him. After he got done throwing up on Ororo's prized roses he stood up straight and looked to the window.

He stared longingly at the window, "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beginning you to beg me."

Logan immediately popped his head out of the window; "You better have a damn good reason for singing Cheap Trick songs to me through my window kid."

Pietro furrowed his brow; "Anna when did you grow sideburns?" He paused and studied Logan's face; "Wait a minute, Wolverine is that you? You got any beer? I need my courage to talk to her when she's this pissed."

Logan went back into his room and started looking for something, "Where are my boots, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Pietro's eyes widened in shock, "Feet don't fail me now," He sped off directly into a tree, "Damn double vision!"

-Several seconds later outside a new window-

He cleared his throat and began serenading to the window, "Besa me, besa me mucho. Si fuera el ultima ves."

As he continued light could be seen through the drapes and the window was finally thrown open, "Ah Pie-Pie I didn't know you still cared." Tabby looked down at the speedster, from her bedroom window and smiled.

Pietro looked up at her slightly in a daze, "Anna I like the new hair, but you kinda look like Tabby or something."

Freddy appeared next to her, "Tabby who are you… Pietro what the hell are you doing to my woman!"

Tabby snuggled into his chest, "Oh Freddy I love it when you get all protective." She flicked a few cherry bombs out of the window, thoroughly scaring off the silver-haired speed-demon.

-Several seconds later at another new window-

Pietro sped up to a new window, "Third times the charm," He smiled up at the window in hopes of serenading his girl, "Please hold me tightly I don't care if I can breathe tonight."

He smiled even wider as the window began to open, "Pietro what the hell do you think you're doing! You're drunk aren't you?"

After several drinks, assault from a dangerous tree, and a few cherry bomb induced illusions Pietro couldn't exactly see straight anymore. It only appeared to be a curvaceous shadowy figure; "I only had a few practice beers. Anna please take me back! I promise not to sleep with anymore of your relatives and to be honest… most of the time."

The shadowy figured was soon joined by an other curvy shadowy figure, "I am your relative you idiot!"

Pietro shook his head, "Wow daddy Xavier's going to be pissed."

One of the shadowy figure's hands began to glow a fiery blue, "You're interrupting my alone time with Jean!" he was soon hexed to the ground.

Pietro viciously rubbed his eyes, "Wanda is that you?" He slowly took in her features and then Jean's, "Ah… What did you do to Anna?"

Jean wrapped his arms around Wanda, "Leave him, he's…"

The southern belle next door promptly cut her off, "He's just a drunken idiot lookin' to make up for the fact that he's a dumbass."

Pietro sprung to his feet and dropped down to one knee, "Oh Rogueyo, oh Rogueyo, where for art thou Rogueyo?"

Anna curled her lip attempting to stifle a smile, "Ah thought those were supposed to be my lines."

Pietro smiled up at her, "I slept through that class."

Anna studied the boy and cocked her head to the side, "So ya spout some bad Shakespeare and ah'm supposed to take ya back? Did ya forget that ah'm mad at ya?"

Pietro stood firmly on his feet, "What do you want from me I'm not a saint!"

Anna grabbed the balcony totally oblivious to the fact that it was beginning to crumble under her tremendously augmented strength, "I just want you to feel shame!"

Jean turned to Wanda, "Maybe we should leave, and let them work this out."

Wanda chuckled, "No way. I missed the first match and there's no way I am missing the second round."

Pietro began to stagger, "Why should I feel shame?"

Anna began to grind her teeth, "So what you're proud of it?"

Pietro stared up into the eyes that glared to meet his own, "No but I'm not sorry I did it either! It's in the past why can't you just look to the future? Our future!"

Jean let a small smile slip, "Are all of them more articulate after a few drinks?"

Wanda nodded, "You should see them fight drunk."

Unbeknownst to the teenagers a lone figure lurked in the shadows. He had watched the conversation take place and had come to a swift and decisive conclusion. He leapt out of the shadows with an unequaled grace and threw Pietro to the ground.

Wanda almost leapt from the balcony but Jean held her back, "What the hell do you think you're doing Wolverine!"

Logan looked to Anna and snorted, "Solving this problem. Stripes be in the danger room in ten minutes."

Pietro tried to dig into the ground but alas he was too drunk to put up a proper fight, "Help! Hate crime! Hate crime!"

Logan continued to drag him back inside the mansion, as many on lookers began to gather on their own balconies, "What are you talkin' about kid? I'm a mutant too."

Pietro tried to hold onto the doorframe as Logan dragged him into the living area, "Hate crime against the beautiful!"

Disclaimer: Cheap Trick wrote 'I Want You To Want Me', Hawthorne Heights wrote 'Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears,' and I don't own Romeo and Juliet.


	8. Here's Legion!

-The danger room several minutes later-

After Anna had walked into the sub basement Logan grabbed her and Pietro and proceeded to throw them into the danger room. Anna now stood across from Pietro in her traditional X-Men uniform. She glared at the silver-haired speedster as he staggered. He wore a pair of blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

She glared at the control room, "Why are we doin' this?"

Logan voice began to come out of the various speakers in the room, "Because I'm tired of watching you two sulk around the mansion. Either get over it or get back together!"

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "Are ya actually tryin' to fix us up?"

"Make a decision or I'll make it for you," Logan's voice boomed from the speakers, "And trust me if I have to decide, everyone cries. Especially him."

All of a sudden Wanda's voice boomed out over the speaker, "Did it start yet? Did we miss it?"

"What are you doing in here?" Logan's voice echoed throughout the danger room.

Jean's sigh could then be heard, "I tried to stop her but she's hell bent on watching her brother get thrown around."

Wanda chuckled, "You've seen the way he treats women, it's about time karma bit him on the ass."

Anna threw her arms into the air, "Can we get on with this!"

Pietro shook his head, "Don't I get a say in this?" There was a collective 'No!' thrown at the speed demon, "Okay just asking."

Anna cracked her knuckles and took flight. She flew at an incredible speed and threw a punch towards Pietro. As her fist neared his chin his eyes went wide, "Oh hey a penny!" he used his drunken speed and ducked out of the way. She immediately stopped in mid-air just before hitting the wall.

She growled at him, "Are ya takin' this seriously!"

He stood upright and slipped the penny into his pocket, "Of course, but I could never hurt you."

She glared at him, "Ya already did." Once again she flew towards him and threw several punches at him, which he easily dodged, "Stay still!"

He genuinely smiled at her, which thoroughly confused the vixen, "Okay," he immediately stopped moving, "Just for you."

Her fist stopped in mid-swing. She looked him over then let out a feral growl, she then slapped him with an open palm, but all of the onlookers noticed that it lacked her tremendous strength, "How do ya do it?"

He looked up from his new position on the ground, "Do what?"

She shook her head as tears threatened to escape, "How do ya make me stop hatin' ya with just a look? How do ya make me feel like everything's gonna be all right? How do ya make it so easy to trust ya?"

Pietro smiled at her once again, "I'd never ask you to trust me. It's the cry of a guilty soul."

The speakers kicked on and Logan's gruff voice could be heard, "So are you two done?"

"No way that was it? A slap and they make up? What a rip off!" Wanda's anger could be felt emanating through the speakers.

Jean's calm voice could then be heard, "Ever since we quit letting you watch wrestling you've been more violent."

Jean squeaked, "Only in the bedroom babe."

"Okay you two go visit Hank, and then go to bed." Logan paused for a moment, "Separately!"

-Several seconds later outside of the Med Lab-

Pietro and Anna walked to the Med Lab doors hand in hand and were greeted by a disgruntled Wanda and Jean, who appeared to be rubbing her somewhat sore rump.

Anna smirked at Jean, "She grab your ass?"

Jean looked to her partner, "Grab? More like assaulted!"

Wanda began inspecting her nails, "Oh you liked it and you know it."

Just as Jean was about to issue her disagreement, an explosion immediately interrupted her.

Hank's voice could then be heard through the Med Lab doors, "Elvis help me!" this was immediately followed by another explosion, "Thor get off your ass and do something!" An even larger explosion soon followed, "Satan! You owe me!" This last statement was followed by one final explosion.

The four teenagers barged into the Med Lab and let the smoke clear out. A smiling and slightly charred Hank could be seen approaching them, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Wolverine sent us in here after we got back together." He held up his and Anna's hands.

As more of the smoke cleared four additional bodies began to take shape. Some were familiar to our hero but the blonde strapped to the hospital gurney was a complete mystery.

A green haired teen ran up to Pietro and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Pietro! Is it really you? I've missed you so much!"

Pietro immediately sobered up, "Lorna?"

Anna glared at the green-haired girl and her recently required boyfriend, "That better not be another one of your girlfriends out to kill ya, cause if she is ah swear to Elvis that ah'm gonna kill ya first."

The green-haired teen looked at Anna with a confused look plastered on her face, "Why do you want to kill my big brother?"

Both Wanda and Anna's eyes went wide, "Brother!"

Pietro tried to smile innocently, "I can explain this."

Wanda glared at her twin and slapped him in the back of his head, "Since when do we have a sister!"

Pietro grabbed the back of his head, "After father sent you away he took me to Hawaii and I met Lorna and her mother."

Wanda's hands began to glow with her signature blue flame, "And you neglected to tell me we had a sister!"

Lorna stood in front of her elder brother, "Don't blame him. He's"

She was immediately cut off by Anna, "An idiot?"

Wanda continued to glare at her twin, "We all know, that's not new news. Now why didn't you tell me Pietro?"

Pietro rubbed the back of his neck, "The old man cut me a deal. He said if I didn't tell anyone about her, he'd let you out of that place, and I believed him."

Suddenly a new voice could be heard, "All this bloody sentimental crap is driving me insane… well more insane. Let me go!"

Wanda glared at the owner of the new voice as Jean immediately recognized him, "Lucas!"

Wanda snorted, "I assume he's the one responsible for the explosions?"

Hank nodded, and Jean turned her head to face Hank, "How did he get here?"

Suddenly the last two figures made their presence known, "That would be thanks to us." The gathered group looked towards the duo to discover Scott Summers and his baby brother Alex.

Jean blushed as Scott looked at her, "Umm… hi Scott."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey Jean."

Lucas smirked, "The sexual tension is a nice touch, but when I get my powers back I'm going to open a world of hurt on all you!"

Hank rolled his eyes, "Miss Dane, Alex will you join me in the hall?" Both teens nodded and were accompanied by Pietro and Anna."

-The hallway-

Hank looked at the teenagers, "I would like to know how you subdued Lucas. He is a formidable opponent."

Lorna blushed, "I overloaded his cerebral cortex with an electric impulse which shorted out his powers. His powers are chaotic but he shouldn't be a threat for a few more hours."

Hank completely astonished merely blinks, "How did you know to do that?"

Lorna smiled, "My father is Magneto."

Alex nodded in agreement, "Until she came along Scott and I were getting are butts handed to us."

Before Hank could comment further another explosion shook the very walls.

"I didn't do it!" Lucas yelled out from inside the Med Lab.

"Sorry," Wanda called out meekly.

Pietro smirked, "Scott hitting on your girl Wanda?"

"If you don't want to wear your ass like a hat you better shut up," Wanda called out in rage against her twin.

Lucas chuckled, "I like this one!"

Pietro shook his head, "So what are you planning to do with him?" Everyone looked at him in shock, "What? Anna messed up my hair when she slapped me didn't she?"

Hank cleared his throat; "I assume that we must keep him in restraints for as long as possible."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "That's just fancy talk for you have no idea."

Hank smiled, "Well we never expected to see the boy again. What was he doing in Hawaii?"

Alex wrapped an arm around Lorna, "He was after Lorna."

Pietro sped in front of the couple and pulled Lorna away from his grasp, "Hey hands off the little sister!"

Suddenly there was an explosion that made the previous ones look mild tremors, which resulted in sending all the occupants of the hallway to the floor.

The doors to the Med Lab were immediately thrown open and Lucas floated above the debris clutching the side of his head as blood trickled out of his nose, "Here's Legion!"

Anna hoped up and took a fighting stance, "Ah thought ya said we had a few hours."

Lucas smirked and telekinetically pushed her out of the way, "A few hours? Maybe for some low level mutant, but not me. You fools only helped me subdue David even more." He threw his hands towards the gathered group and telekinetically pushed them back and then proceeded to cover them in various pieces of debris followed by the Med Lab doors, "That outta keep you out of my way for a while." His smirk turned into an evil glare, "Can't very well attack the entire mansion by myself," He paused for a moment, then started floating towards the elevator shaft, "I guess this is what they call a tactical retreat."


	9. Son's Alliance

-Several minutes later in the Sub-Basement-

Lucas had just left the scene of destruction that he had caused. Smoke poured from the Med-Lab as Hank used his inhuman strength to remove the larger pieces of rubble that covered the mutants.

Hank shook his head, "Is everyone alright?"

Alex pulled himself from the rubble holding Lorna's hand, "Yeah I guess, nothing seems to be broken."

Pietro sped out of the hole with Anna in tow, "So what are we dealin' with here?"

Hank walked back into the Med-Lab to inspect the damage, "Well Anna, Lucas is a very dangerous mutant. He poses telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis."

Pietro sped around the room moving various pieces of debris, "Wanda are you okay?"

Wanda looked up through dazed eyes, "Not now Jean, you'll wake Pietro."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "So what do we do?"

Hank flipped over a table and gently set down Jean on it, "We find him and capture him. He hates his father so avoid that subject at all costs."

Alex leapt over some debris and helped his elder brother get to his feet, "You okay Scott?"

Scott rubbed his head, thanking Thor that his ruby quartz glasses didn't fall off in the explosion, "Yeah, but we have to go after him, he can move a lot faster than we can."

Pietro turned towards the door, "Relatively speaking of course."

Alex smiled, "Well isn't that Pietro guy supposed to be the fastest? Can't we just get him to distract Legion until we can catch up?"

Scott nodded, "That's a good idea. Hey Maximoff!" Scott looked around the room in confusion, "Where'd he go?"

Lorna pointed towards the door, "He sped off while you were having your little conversation."

Anna rolled her eyes, "That man's as impulsive as ever."

Jean rubbed her temple, "I began merging his separate personalities."

Scott sat down next to her, "Did you finish?"

Jean closed her eyes, "I don't know."

-Several seconds later in Bayville-

Pietro sped around the city hoping for some sign that Lucas was around. He ran up and down every main street keeping an ever-vigilant eye open for anything that may seem out of the ordinary. He skidded to a halt as he saw many patrons fleeing the pool hall Pietro had taken Anna to.

He snorted, "Guess the guy doesn't know how to keep a low profile." Pietro walked passed a few screaming people occasionally having to use his speed to dodge a few careless individuals.

He walked through the bar doors and took a quick look around the room. He immediately spotted Lucas sitting at the bar holding his head and sipping from a glass. Pietro walked over to the bar and took a seat on a stool, "Bar keep Scotch on the rocks."

Lucas looked at our hero through strained eyes, "What the hell did she do to me?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in interest, "What do you mean?"

Lucas took a swig of his drink, "She went inside my head. She started bending things around. I can't differentiate between my selves."

Pietro smirked, "Women will do that to you. What do you think she did?"

"She's gotten a lot more powerful. She unlocked my dormant personalities and tried to merge them together. Now I almost want to go back to the mansion and talk to my father," Lucas slammed his glass down on the counter, "Another scotch."

Pietro took a long swig of his drink, "You know I bet this is how my father and Xavier started out."

Lucas sneered and lashed out with his telekinesis, thoroughly destroying the bar stool, "Huh?"

Pietro smirked, "Come on if I wanted to fight you, you'd be unconscious and strapped back down to that bed already."

Lucas turned to his right and saw Pietro sitting next to him, he then peeked an eyebrow, "Really now? I highly doubt that."

Pietro set his glass, "You just proved your offensive powers can't touch me, and I'm willing to bet that if you tried to read my mind, I'd over load your brain."

Lucas turned back to his now full glass, "What makes you say that?"

Pietro chuckled, "Well I'd just think one million thoughts for every second you're in my head. You're bound to go insane."

Lucas paused for a few moments, "My father's Xavier."

Pietro whistled, "Well didn't you luck out?"

Lucas furrowed his brow, "What makes you say that?"

Pietro smiled, "Xavier's not the worst father out there, better him than some psycho."

Lucas stared at his glass; "I never knew he was my father, until recently."

Pietro shook his head, "That's even better. At least you got to pretend your father wasn't some egomaniacal super-mutant bent on starting a genetic war."

Lucas snorted, "He tried to screw with my brain!"

Pietro smirked, "Mine sent my sister away, he treated me like a disposable pawn, and then he kept another sister away from me for half of my life."

Lucas chuckled, "Sounds tough."

Pietro started laughing, "Yeah we're two of a kind huh?"

Lucas stood up, "Our emotional scars run so deep you can almost see them."

Pietro pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the counter; "You know, I was supposed to bring you back to the mansion."

Lucas peeked an eyebrow and smirked, "How's that going?"

Pietro began walking towards the door, "Well he gave me the slip."

Lucas chuckled and started walking through the door; "Hey, can you really do that thing where you overload my mind?"

Pietro began walking down the street, "Who knows? All I had to do was get you to believe it."

Lucas turned in the opposite direction, "Brilliant bastard." He stopped dead in his tracks as Pietro was now blocking his path.

Pietro smirked at the blonde, "I forgot my payment. One day I will need your help, and you will be there to give it."

Lucas stuck out his hand and Pietro shook it, "I like the way you operate. You got a deal."

Pietro smirked as he watched him leave, "Check your pocket!"

Lucas stopped and checked his vest pocket, he pulled out a small cell phone and turned around but he soon realized that he was alone, "He's good." He then began walking in the direction he had originally been leaving in, slowly levitating off of the ground and into the air.

-A few seconds later outside the Med-Lab-

Pietro sped up to the door and paused for a few seconds, "Glad I got a new ally before he tries to start anything." He walked through the gaping hole and made his presence known. He looked around the room and noticed that Xavier, Ororo, and Logan had come down from bed and that the other students had been dismissed from the room.

Hank studied the young man, "I assume he escaped before you could catch up?"

Pietro nodded, "Yeah he flew over a lake, so I couldn't follow him."

Xavier smiled, "Thank you for trying, you may go to bed."

Pietro nodded and sped out of the room. Ororo looked towards Xavier, "He's lying. He informed me of his ability to run on water."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Kid smells like scotch and your kid, Chuck."

Xavier sighed, "He must have his reasons."

Logan growled, "They better be damn good."

Xavier nodded, "I think we should turn in, we will need to rest in case Lucas is planning something." The occupants of the room nodded in agreement and soon departed to their individual rooms.

-Meanwhile upstairs in the girl's dorm-

Pietro sped up to his bedroom door, but before he opened it he heard a voice that didn't belong to Wanda.

"So you're my sister?" Lorna asked.

"He never told me I had a sister," Wanda was obviously not pleased with this recent development.

There was a pause, "When I was about seven years old Father brought Pietro to visit me."

"I guess that's about a year after he sent me away," depression was evident in Wanda's voice.

"Pietro told me all about you. How when the two of you were growing up you were best friends. And how he practically destroyed the house after he didn't do anything to save you," Lorna stated with a hint of remorse in her voice, "You know when father found out that he wanted to rescue you, he hit Pietro so hard it split the roof of his mouth."

Wanda sighed, "It was never his fault, I was just so angry at 'him' that I tried to take it out on Pietro."

Pietro smiled and backed away from the door. Deciding that he'd let his sisters bond he walked down the hallway and into the Brotherhood room. When he got into the room he made his way to the couch and lied down. He kicked off his shoes and began drifting off to sleep, thoughts of Anna dancing through his head.


	10. Choices

-The next morning in the Brotherhood Room-

"…A prison convoy was attacked late last night…"

"…A government facility was broken into in the early hours of the morning…"

"…Gigantic man wearing red armor…"

"…He looked like a Neanderthal!"

"…Floating in the air…"

"There's never anything on yo!"

Pietro slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the TV. Whoever was in control of the remote didn't allow it to stay on one channel for long. He looked over to the armchair to see Todd crouched on it.

Pietro sat up and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "What time is it?"

Todd kept flipping through the channels never tearing his gaze away from the magic box, "Quarter past eleven."

Pietro shook his head, thanking Thor his enhanced metabolism left him with the faintest hint of a hangover, "What are you doing up so early?"

Todd finally turned off the TV, "One-eye woke up the x-geeks and the ice-kid to go train."

Pietro got up and began stretching, "You hungry? How about I wake up my sisters and then make us some pancakes."

Todd eyed Pietro cautiously; the only reason he ever offered to cook is when he's done something incredibly stupid, "Sure… wait! Did you say 'sisters'?"

Pietro only nodded and began walking towards the door. Todd hopped out of the chair and followed his comrade.

-Several seconds later outside Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro walked towards the door and threw it open. He looked at the two empty beds. Wanda's was left with the comforter hanging off the side and her pillow on the floor. Pietro's on the other hand was left nice and neat. Pietro chuckled, "Guess she takes after her big brother."

Todd just scratched his head in confusion, "What?"

Pietro shook his head, "Nothing."

-A few minutes later in the kitchen-

Pietro and Todd had finally made their way to the kitchen. Upon entering Pietro took in his surroundings and noticed his sisters sitting at the table across from each other indulging in coffee and a light conversation.

He smiled and sped around the kitchen dumping several pancake ingredients on the counter, "So what are you two talking about? Is it me? It's me isn't it?"

Lorna smiled at her slightly crazed brother, "Actually we are."

Pietro smirked, and began throwing ingredients into a bowl, "All good I hope."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow at her little brother, "So what did you screw up this time?"

Pietro heated up the stove, "What are you talking about?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "When you blew up the iron, you made hamburgers. When you gave away Lance's clothes to goodwill, you made a roast. When you threw that wild party that destroyed most of the neighborhood, you made breakfast. So I repeat, what did you screw up this time?"

Pietro poured the batter onto a skillet, "Well… Legion kind of got away. So I'm going to try and make it up to my little sister, who had to save the Summers idiots, by making her pancakes."

Wanda content with his response merely nodded, while Lorna smiled, "It's okay that he got away. We can catch him again."

At that very moment Xavier wheeled into the room with Logan and General Fury in tow, "Pietro may we have a word with you?"

Pietro eyed the three men, then turned to Todd with a look that could rival his father's, "Todd take Lorna upstairs and don't let her out of your sight."

Fury stepped forward, "We have an assignment for you kid."

-Several hours later aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter somewhere over Nevada-

The blades of the helicopter sliced through the cool air of the early afternoon. Pietro sat across from General Fury.

Pietro glared at the one-eyed man, "So you lied to them."

Fury smirked, "You really think they'd have let me take you if they knew what I wanted you to do? You're going to save mutant kind today Pietro, how does it feel to be a savior?"

Pietro stared out of the window, "It doesn't matter how you pretty it up. A murderer is still a murderer, and why do you need me?"

Fury began inspecting his notes, "Because you're the only one fast enough to get within her safe zone."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Safe zone?"

Fury thumbed through his notes until he got to the desired page. He then showed it to Pietro, I consisted of an X and a circle around it, "A zone around her body approximately ten feet in diameter."

Pietro snorted, "But why me? Why not Wolverine… or Sabretooth, I bet he'd love a job like this."

Fury glared at the boy, "Don't you think we've already thought of that? We've run countless scenarios. They can't heal from being atomized. A bullet, a missile, and a bomb would never reach her in time to put her down." Fury sighed, "You're the only weapon fast enough."

Pietro cringed at being called a weapon, "Why do you want her dead?"

Fury smirked, "Think about it, if word got out that a mutant could kill everyone within a one mile radios of her very presence…"

Pietro sighed, "Baselines would be after us like a witch hunt."

Fury's smirk grew even larger, "So what do you say kid? One life to save hundreds possibly thousands, not to mention future generations."

Pietro shook his head, "Listen I have no problem with stealing or causing extensive property damage, but I am not a murderer!"

Fury turned back to his notes, "You say murderer, and they would have said savior." He pointed out the window at a scene that made Pietro pale. Buildings still stood tall, the streets were slightly cracked but that was probably from extensive use, but something didn't set right with Pietro, there was absolutely no sign of life. There should have been people walking those streets, but they were empty.

Pietro stared at Fury with an icy glare, "I'm not a hero either Fury, get someone else to do your dirty work."

Fury smiled, "Fine," he paused for a moment, "But you know it's a shame…" he trailed off.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "What is?"

Fury smirked, "I have enough convictions on every single one of your little friends to send them to a maximum security prison. Sure you, Lance, and Fred might be fine," He paused studying Pietro's expression, "But what about Todd? Would Wanda like being surrounded by walls for the rest of her life? St. John wouldn't survive a day without a flame to protect him."

Pietro glared at the general, "You wouldn't!"

Fury chuckled, "Just to screw with you I'll place each and everyone of you on six different continents too."

Pietro continued with his glare, "What's to stop me from running off right now? My father would take us in."

Fury smirked, "Yeah but would you really want to be back under his thumb? Would you really want to do that to your sister? And besides as far as you know he's dropped off the face of the Earth. Screw the world save your friends. Hell, save yourself, we all know that's what you're best at."

Pietro never broke eye contact, "And what's to stop me from throwing you out of this helicopter right now?"

Fury laughed heavily and hard, "Absolutely nothing, but remember this the next director of S.H.I.E.L.D. might not be as lenient with mutants as I am, hell he might even release Trask and give him access to our cloaking technology just for kicks," he then smirked, "after all its all up to you, save the mutants or condemn them, no pressure at all."

Pietro sighed in defeat, "I'll do it."

Fury nodded and reached for a bag Pietro just now noticed, "Here are your weapons." He tossed the bag to Pietro.

Pietro eyed the bag suspiciously and then opened it. When he peered inside his head immediately shot up and he gave Fury a very confused look, "A couple of long necks and a burger?"

Fury shrugged, "Kid deserves a last meal right?"

Pietro sighed, "Whatever."

The co-pilot turned around towards Fury, "We're here."

Fury peered out of the window, "You see those flashes?" Pietro only nodded in response, "There is a two second interval between those flashes. Use your discretion, if you don't you'll be instantly atomized, then your 'family' will be sent to prison."

The helicopter touched the ground lightly, "What makes you think I'm fast enough?"

Fury smirked, "We've clocked you running faster than Mach five, we know you're plenty fast enough."

As soon as Pietro's feet touched the ground, the helicopter was back in the air.

-Meanwhile a mile away in the Nevada Desert-

A girl sat on a large rock holding her legs close to her body in the middle of the desert. She wore blue jeans and a denim jacket. Every now and then she would look towards the sky and curse the day she was born.

Tears stained her elegant face. She whipped away at some, but more only replaced them, "I'm so hungry."

"How about an early dinner then?"

She immediately snapped to attention, and took in the silver-haired demon's features. With his back to the sun, he looked like an angel from her point of view.


	11. Understanding

-Somewhere in the Nevada Desert-

The young woman stared at Pietro's silhouetted figure, until she realized something, "Who are you? Why aren't you dead!" she quickly fell off her perch and tried to crawl away from him.

Using his speed he would instantly close the gap the moment he felt that he was in danger of being atomized. He then sped in front of her and smiled, "Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff the fastest man alive," he reached into the sack and pulled out the burger, and held it out for her to take it.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why should I trust you?"

"Well you can either take this burger or…" He looked around at his new surroundings, "That rock looks pretty tasty."

She took the burger, and ran back to her perch atop the rock, she then savagely tore into it, "Why are you doing this?"

He deemed it safe enough to take a seat next to her, so he sped over and plopped down leaning back and supporting his weight with his arms. He stared up at the darkening sky, "I was sent here to kill you."

She didn't seem phased by his statement, nor did she quit eating, "Yeah… I've done… terrible things."

Pietro smiled as a gentle breeze blew past them, "I know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She swallowed the last of her lunch, "Will you… will you tell me how many people I…" she slowly trailed off.

Pietro looked over at her and into her sad tired eyes, "I think it would be best if you didn't know."

"That many huh?" Pietro did nothing to betray the answer, and soon they were both looking toward the sky, "So how do we do this?"

Pietro smiled and pulled out the two longs necks, "We sit back, share a drink, enjoy the view, and just pretend like we belong."

He handed her one of the bottles and she just looked at it, "I'm… I'm under-age."

Pietro let out a soft chuckle, "You're still concerned about that?"

She sighed and took the bottle, "I guess it is kind of insignificant now."

Pietro produced a bottle opener and opened her drink for her, "Before we drink, tell me your name."

She held the bottle close to her lips for a moment, "Angela, Angela Rios." She finally began drinking greedily from the bottle. She slowly closed her eyes as she dropped the bottle she fell towards Pietro.

Pietro caught her with ease, "Maybe in another life you could be happy."

"Good job Pietro, well send a team in for clean up," Fury's voice echoed in his ear.

Pietro reached for his ear, "No thanks." He pulled the device out and dropped it on the ground.

"What!" Pietro picked Angela's body up and held it bridal style.

He took one last look at the view, "You're not getting her body Fury."

"Kid you better stay right there if you know what's good for you," Fury's voice dripped with rage.

"You said you once clocked me running at Mach five," He smirked, "I just want to tell you, that I've been able to run at Mach ten since I was eight… and I've only gotten faster." He then disappeared without so much as kicking up any dirt.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter-

Fury was fuming, "Activate the tracker, I want to know where this kid ends up!"

The co-pilot turned around to face the General, "Sir we've already lost him."

Fury punched the seat in frustration, "Dammit!"

-Meanwhile at the mansion in the Kitchen-

Lance stood at the head of the table, a look of determination on his face. He looked out to the other occupants of the room. Then he focused on two very specific people. He eyed each person very carefully, making sure to portray that he was angry.

"Well what do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asked while crossing his arms.

Kitty stood up and pointed across the table, "She started it!"

Regan stood up as well and placed her hands on her hips, "Like hell I did!"

Kitty glared at the blonde, "Screw You!"

Regan smirked, "Not even if you let me video tape it."

Wanda chuckled, "That's hot," Jean cleared her throat, instantly catching Wanda's attention, "What? It is."

Lance released as mall tremor, "Kitty I'm sorry about how things turned out," he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "And asked for you, you won, and this piece of paper says that."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "No it doesn't."

Lance looked at the paper, "Holy hell!" he then slammed it down on the table.

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "What does it say?"

Jean's jaw dropped in shock as she read the piece of paper, "Wanda you signed the certificate in the wrong space!"

Wanda crossed her arms, "No I didn't," she grabbed the paper and began reading it over, "Dammit!"

Lance slapped his forehead, "You were supposed to sign under witness," He hung his head low, "Well I guess it could be worse. I could be married to St. John."

Jean nodded, "Your kids would look like horses."

Wanda looked into Jean's eyes, "I guess this is a bad time to tell you… I'm pregnant," everyone went silent, until Lance hit the ground with a thud, "Lance. Lance? I was kidding?"

Jean peeked over the table to see Regan kneeling over Lance's body slapping him in a vain attempt to wake him up, "Lance she was kidding, wake up!"

Lance slowly regained consciousness, "Oh Regan I had the most horrible dream. I was married to Wanda and she was pregnant and Jean looked like she was gonna kill me."

Wanda smirked, "Guess what Romeo, it wasn't a dream."

Lance slowly sat up, "Never thought I'd be going to the courthouse without handcuffs," he paused for a moment, "We have to get ready anyways, Pietro's in trouble."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "How do you know that?"

Lance smirked, "It's been a while since the last time he was in trouble, he's over due."

-Several hours later in the Brotherhood room-

Pietro was sitting alone on the Brotherhood couch with his head buried in his hands. Lance walked into the room and sat next to his friend. He kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

He studied the silver-haired speed-demon, "Fury end up screwing you over?"

Pietro sighed, "He turned me into a murderer."

Lance furrowed his brow, "Explain."

-A few minutes later-

Lance got up and looked at Pietro, "Could he really do that? Send us to six different prisons?"

Pietro sighed, "Does it matter? It was a risk I wasn't willing to take."

Lance shook his head, "But there had to have been another way out, there always is."

Pietro frowned, "I'm not relying on 'him' to bail me out of every situation I get myself into."

Lance sat back down, "We'd all have been worse off. Where'd you take her?"

Pietro stared out of the window, "I took her to an old friend. He said he'd make sure they'd never find her."

Lance smiled a little, "How is he?"

Pietro held his head up high, "Happy. I don't even want to think about how Fury knew where he is," he paused for a moment, "So what have the rest of the Brotherhood been up to?"

Lance smiled, "Found out I accidentally married your psychotic lesbian sister, went down to the courthouse to fix it, and I met someone rather important. He may have a job for us."

Pietro smirked, "What kind of job would somebody offer us?"

-A few hours later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro lie on his bed, still fully clothed from the day's events. He stared out of the window, lost in his thoughts. Until a weight was added to his bed and two covered arms snaked their way around his body.

"Ya know ah had to absorb Lance to figure out whah you're so depressed," Anna whispered into his ear.

Pietro smiled, "Find anything good?"

Anna began to kiss his neck, "Asahde from acquiring a taste for heavy metal, and a desahre to never cut mah hair, ah know what Fury put ya through."

Pietro's smile immediately turned into a frown, "And what do you think about that?"

Anna held him closer to her body in an attempt to comfort him, "Ah think that ya did what ya had to do in order to protect the people ya care about."

Pietro shifted his body so that he was now facing the object of his affection, "You don't think I'm a murderer?"

Anna pressed her forehead against his, "Ah chucked mama off a cliff. What do ya think?"

Pietro smirked, "I think it's been too long since I've done this," he closed the gap between them and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.


	12. Pyro Returns

-The next morning in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro and Anna had fallen asleep holding each other all night.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Good mornin'." Pietro peeked open one eye and quickly closed it. Anna smirked and kissed him.

He couldn't help but smile and open his eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Both teens shot up at the third greeting to come face to face with Logan, "You know I really missed this."

Pietro tried to smile innocently, "Anna and I being together?"

Logan shook his head, "Close. I really missed chasing you," He then extended his claws, "Keeps my claws sharp."

Pietro smirked and kissed Anna, "I'll see you at lunch." He then sped out of the room.

Anna sighed, "Don't hurt him to bad."

"Tell ya what I'll let him live," Logan smirked, "You're a dead man Maximoff!"

Anna furrowed her brow, "Logan! If ya kill him, Ah'll never forgive ya!"

Logan could be heard running down the hall, "I think I'll live!"

-Mean while downstairs in the Living room-

Lance was sitting on one of the couches while Regan leaned against him reading a book. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Lance got up and walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal a smiling man wearing a suit. In the man's hand was a vacuum cleaner.

The man smiled, "Hello friend, I'd like to talk to you about dirt."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Todd! Where's the bat!"

Todd's voice could be heard from down one of the many hallways, "It's in the dishwasher!"

Lance turned to the direction Todd's voice was coming from, "What's it doing on the dishwasher!"

Todd finally hopped into the room and perched on the back of the couch, "Not 'on' it, 'in' it."

Lance slammed the door in the salesmen's face, "Well what the hell is it doing in the dishwasher!"

Todd smiled, "Me and Freddy got drunk last night and thought it was haunted," he then began to rub the back of his neck, "Turns out it was just washing dishes."

Before Lance could say anything Pietro leapt into his arms, "Lance you got to help me Wolverine's after me again!"

Lance rolled his eyes and dropped the speed demon, "I told you not to put those magnets on his forehead while he was asleep."

Just then Logan descended the stairs, "That was you!"

Xavier wheeled into the room to check on the commotion, "Logan what's wrong?"

Logan growled, "Found Speedy here in bed with Stripes."

Xavier sighed, "Well killing the boy will not solve anything."

Logan smirked, "You're right."

-Several minutes later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Wanda and Pietro sat on his bed as they stared at the gaping hole that was once covered by a door. Wanda immediately slapped Pietro upside the head.

Pietro grabbed his head, "Owe! What was that for?"

Wanda crossed her arms, "You got our door confiscated! Now what am I supposed to do for privacy!"

"Use Jean's room?" He then paused for a moment, "I don't see how this is a punishment, we'll just use Anna's room."

Wanda smirked, "Before or after Kitty phases you through the wall and leaves you there?"

Pietro snapped his fingers, "Forgot about the roommate."

Wanda got off the bed and walked to her closet, "Are you ready for tonight?"

At that moment Lorna stepped into the room, she examined the twins for a moment, "What's going on tonight?"

Pietro began to feel uneasy. He didn't want to lie to his sister, but he didn't want to expose her to the life that he lived. Then all of a sudden something clicked inside his mind. He sped over to Wanda and draped an arm over her shoulder; "Wanda here is going to take you out for a girl's night out."

Wanda's eyes went wide, "I am?" she then looked towards Lorna, and things began to click in her head too, "Oh, of course I am. Anything you want to do tonight, we'll do it."

Lorna smiled and rushed to here older sister embracing her in a hug, "Thank you so much Wanda."

Wanda shuddered at the physical contact, "Three second and rule," Lorna smiled, shook her head, and walked out of the room. Wanda then looked towards Pietro, "You owe me."

Pietro smirked, "Yeah, yeah I do."

-Several hours later in the warehouse district on the outskirts of Bayville-

The original Brotherhood boys had taken cover behind a group of massive crates. Upon arriving for their job, they immediately suspected something was off. Their cunning was rewarded with a hail of gunfire.

Freddy crossed his arms, "Who'd you say this guy was again Lance?"

Lance shook his head; "It's the same guy who told us that all the cops were on the other side of town when we broke into those parking meters!"

Todd glared at Lance, "Well I think he double crossed us, yo!"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "That's the understatement of the year! Are those baselines ever going to run out of ammo?"

Lance nodded in agreement. Something needed to be done, and Lance was just the leader to figure that out. He snapped his fingers as an idea hit him, "Freddy make a door!" he gestured towards the wall that was in front of them.

Freddy nodded and smiled, "Okay Lance," with one mighty punch the wall all but disintegrated.

The Brotherhood boys would have jumped for joy, had not more humans with guns been on the other side of the wall.

Todd's eyes went wide, "Oh man we are so dead yo!" As Todd finished his sentence, a wall of fire subdued all of the thugs, "Lance I think you shook up a gas line yo!"

Lance peered into the fire and noticed a lone figure approaching, "If that's who I think it is then we've already won!"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow as the figure become clearer, "Allerdyce!" he paused for a moment, "Are you wearing a grass skirt?"

St. John looked down at his apparel, which consisted of his flamethrowers, a grass skirt, and a necklace made of several animal bones; "What? Two jagoihrs ate all moih clothes 'cept moih lucky red Speedo!"

Lance smirked, "Forget the details we have a fight to get back to."

The leader of the humans looked at the newly gathered mutants, "Showing up to a fight you know you're going to lose?"

Freddy picked up a crate and tossed it at the thugs. They scattered away from the debris but before they could register what happened next Pietro disarmed a few of them.

Todd leapt into the air and landed on the leader, "We show up to all the fights we know we're gonna lose!"

Lance threw a tidal wave of concrete effectively knocking out several more thugs, "This is going way to smoothly!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw a thug on the ground, he lifted his hand slowly and aimed it at St. John. Without thinking he closed the distance between himself and St. John. The gun went off but Lance had effectively pushed him out of harm's way.

St. John looked at the thug from his perch on the ground and threw a fireball at him, "Thanks Lance, now can ya get off me?" He shook Lance, "Lance? Mate?" Lance didn't stir and St. John closed his eyes as he noticed a small pool of blood, "Lance."

-Meanwhile back at the mansion in the living room-

Wanda and Lorna had been bonding since the late afternoon. Lorna had some how talked Wanda into something she would never partake in, girl talk.

Wanda smiled at her little sister, "You know this was almost kind of fun. I wonder why I never did this before."

Lorna cocked her head to the side, "Don't you have any girl friends?"

Wanda chuckled, "Well I have a girlfriend, but I don't think that counts. I guess it's mostly because I've deemed our brother and his friends total and complete idiots. Also, they aren't girls. Well Pietro's kind of like a girl, he spends more time in the bathroom than Jean."

Lorna then levitated a metallic make-up kit to her hand, "Then how about we give each other makeovers?" she said with biggest smile on her face.

Wanda's eyes went wide in horror, "Uh…" Just then Regan walked in, "Regan! Thank Thor. You've met my sister, Lorna right? She needs a positive role-model, think you can help?"

Regan looked from Wanda to Lorna, then at the bag in Lorna's hand, "Yeah umm… I'm a stripper. Don't think I'm the best choice."

Wanda stood up, "You'd be a great role model. Lorna loves glitter, don't you Lorna?"

Before Lorna could answer, the door was thrown open and a gust of wind blew past the three girls, "Pietro?"

Regan looked to the floor and noticed a distinct trail of blood on the floor, "Lance."


	13. Pietro's Choice

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. I'd like to thank all who have reviewed. I'd also like to thank all of you who have reviewed Condemned too, without you guys I… probably wouldn't have written this story. Finally I would like to say that this chapter is a two in one, twice the length half the cost. Enjoy.

-The Brotherhood room a few hours later-

Regan walked into the room, wiping away a few stray tears. She paused and looked at the scene in front of her. Pietro sat in the middle of the couch with Wanda leaning against him, and St. John, who was still wearing his grass skirt. Freddy sat in an armchair, while Todd lied on the floor. The whole time Lance's armchair remained empty. They all appeared to be seriously involved with whatever they were watching on TV.

Regan began to feel infuriated with her husband's friends, "Lance is in that basement and all you people are doing is watching TV?"

No one turned around to acknowledge her accusation.

She then stomped around the couch and placed herself in front of the TV. What she saw next tore at her heart. Each member of the Brotherhood had tears streaming from their eyes. She turned her attention back to the TV and finally noticed that they were only watching snow. Until now she had never felt particularly close to the Brotherhood. She stepped out of the way and sat in Lance's armchair with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"He's our leader, without him we'd probably be living on the streets," Wanda finally broke the silence, never once tearing her gaze from the TV.

Regan wiped away a few fresh tears, "He's lucky to have friends like you."

-The next morning in Amara and Tabby's room-

St. John lied on Amara's bed, holding her close to his body. She rubbed his arm in a soothing way, in an attempt to ease his troubled mind.

St. John chuckled softly, "Some welcome home party. Oih show up to find out moih mates are bein' attacked. Oih try to show up and be the big hero and end up gettin' moih best friend shot."

Amara kissed his hand, "You couldn't have known this was going to happen, it was all just a twist of fate."

St. John kissed the back of her head; "He found me wonderin' the streets after the thing with Remy and Juggernaut. Told me to come live with the Brotherhood. Can you believe it? He didn't even know me, and he just invoihted me to live with him."

Amara nuzzled into his chest, "Just think about what would have happened if you didn't show up at all."

St. John peeked an eyebrow, "What do you mean Sheila?"

Amara turned to face her lover, "Well you said after Freddy knocked down the wall there were more guys with guns on the other side," St. John nodded in agreement, "So they would have been a lot worse off if you didn't show up at all."

He took this into consideration and then kissed her on the forehead, "Oih still feel bad about Lance."

She pulled her body closer to his, "Of course you do. He's family," she paused for a moment, "Do you think we should have stayed in Nova Roma?"

St. John sighed, "When Pietro showed up with that sheila's body asking us to burn it so no one could ever use it to hurt anyone, oih knew it was toihme to come home."

-Meanwhile in the Med-Lab-

Wanda sat in a chair next to Lance's bed. He had been awake for several hours and Wanda came down to keep him company while his wife made him something edible.

Lance examined the plate in front of him, "You know I always thought that a private underground hospital would have better food than this."

Wanda smiled, "I guess you're feeling better. I think Kitty made it."

Lance pushed the tray away from the bed, "So how are the boys?"

She suddenly found the floor very interesting, "Miserable. We all think it was our fault."

Lance sighed, "It's okay, I'm alive, you're alive, and the boys are alive. So, in my book it's been a pretty good day. Will you tell them that?"

She nodded, then peered into his tired eyes, "So where…"

Lance touched his side, "Gut-shot. Right above the kidney and below the lung. Didn't hit anything important. Bigfoot says I can start walking around again in a couple of days, week tops."

Wanda nodded just as Hank entered the room, "How's our favorite patient?"

Lance crossed his arms, "I'm not answering that."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Lance pointed a finger at the good doctor, "Every time he walks in here, he makes me more miserable than I already am."

Hank smiled, "Your words wound me Mr. Alvers. All I wanted to do was take your temperature, then I'd be on my way."

Lance studied Hank for a while, "Is that all?"

Hank held up his hand as if he was taking an oath, "Of course."

"Okay fine," Lance then proceeded to open his mouth.

Hank chuckled, "Try again."

Realization hit Wanda and she began to laugh, "Good luck Lance, and don't worry I'll tell the boys." She then vacated the room. As the doors closed a violent tremor shook the floor, "Poor Lance, didn't even see it coming."

-The living room a few hours later-

As Pietro walked through the front door Anna and Lorna immediately blocked his path.

Lorna hugged him, "Where have you been big brother?"

Anna glared at the speed demon, "Yeah where ya been Pietro?"

Pietro eyed Anna; he then patted Lorna on the head, "Out."

Anna watched as Pietro walked past her, "They didn't have a phone? Ah was worried about ya."

Pietro stopped, his back facing her, "You don't have to worry about me," he looked over his shoulder and attempted to smile, "I'm fine."

Anna followed him as he began walking away again, "Don't give me that," He did nothing to acknowledge her response. She grabbed his arm and using her tremendous strength she shoved him into the wall so he would face her, "Tell me what's wrong."

Pietro stared into her eyes betraying no emotion, "I want to kill him."

Anna glared at him, "Ya told me ya never wanted to be a murderer, and now you're gonna go out and kill some guy in cold blood?"

Pietro smiled then kissed her, "You're right."

Anna stared at him long and hard, "Pietro ah care about ya. Just don't do anythin' stupid."

Lorna walked onto the scene, and looked at her elder brother, "Please Pietro, I just found you again. I don't want to lose you."

Anna let Pietro go and he hugged both girls, "I'm not going anywhere."

-A couple of hours later outside a rundown building in Bayville-

The Brotherhood boys minus Lance were standing outside of a dilapidated house. All except Pietro appeared to show some level of fear.

Freddy looked over to the silver-haired teen, "Are you sure about this?"

Todd crouched down, "Yeah, once you do this there ain't no turning back yo."

St. John eyed the door cautiously, "How'd you find him again mate?"

Pietro sighed, "I shook down every thug, snitch, and informant I knew about. They all pointed me to this house." The boys walked up to the building and Pietro kicked down the door, upon entering they immediately noticed a few occupants. Pietro looked over each one, "Freddy make sure these guys don't try to pull anything.

Freddy nodded as Pietro, Todd and St. John made their way to the back of he building. They entered the back room which consisted of little more than a make shift table, a few boxes, and some chairs. There was only one occupant in the room and he did nothing to show hostility.

Todd leapt onto the table and grabbed the gun sitting next to his feet. Pietro sped over to the man and quickly made sure he had no other weapons. He then sat down in one of the chairs and signaled for St. John to do the same. He finally grabbed the gun out of Todd's hands and checked the clip for bullets.

He kept it in his hand as he stared at the Man, "Why'd you do it?"

The Man looked up and examined the teenagers in front of him, "I didn't do nothin'," he shot back.

Pietro chuckled, "You got our leader shot."

The Man stared past Pietro, "Good maybe you'll get the hint."

Pietro shook his head and continued to laugh, "No see you don't understand. Without Lance we're just a bunch of hoods that don't know a thing other than violence. We all know violence isn't the best option," Pietro smiled, "but it's still an option."

The Man was beginning to sweat, "What are you gonna do to me?"

Pietro continued his eerie smile, "You know Freddy volunteered to break your body in ways that will never heal, St. John here said he'd be more than happy to burn the skin off your body, and Todd…" he paused for a moment, "Lets just say I really wanted to let Todd go through with what he had planned."

The Man shook his head, "What did you decide to do?"

Pietro chuckled, "You see I'm not a murderer. So in light of not being a murderer, I've decided to give you a chance. You only get one chance though, so make it count. Now tell me, why did you betray us?"

The Man looked each mutant in the eyes, noticing the seriousness of his situation he decided on the truth, "Some new guy moved into the city, calls himself Blackheart. Says he's gonna be top dog around here after he finds her. I don't know what he meant with that and I don't want to find out. Believe it or not but with all the crime in the city you guys are on top."

Pietro furrowed his brow, "So he wants to make a name for himself by sending his goons to take us out? We're not even in his business. We ran protection and that was it. Nothing more."

The Man smiled uneasily, "Says he don't care, all he knows is that no one in their right mind takes you guys on in the streets. You guys may be the third string when it comes to mutants, but in the neighborhood you guys are kings."

Pietro eyed him suspiciously, "How do you know about this?"

The Man smiled, "I'm an informant, information is my business."

Pietro smiled sinisterly, "Tell me about Blackheart. Where'd he come from? How'd he come into power?"

The Man chuckled, "That's just it. No one knows he just shows up one day knocks off the Boss and makes himself the new Don."

Pietro signaled for Todd and St. John to exit the room, "One more question. Are you with us or against us?"

The Man sighed, "I'm with you guys. After seeing you take out one of Blackheart's toughest gangs, I'm definitely with you guys."

Pietro nodded and began exiting the room, but he stopped. He turned around and eyed the Man for a moment. He then cocked the gun and pointed it at the Man. The Man closed his eyes preparing for the end. Pietro pulled the trigger and a loud bang filled the building.

The Man opened his eyes to see Pietro's fist inches from his face, "What the hell man!"

Pietro opened his hand and dropped the bullet, "Betray us again, and your torture will be legendary… Even in hell."

Pietro left the Man staring at the bullet on the floor, "You have no idea how true those words are mortal." He stood up and peered out the window, "Soon the witch will be mine," his eyes then flashed a crimson red.

-A few hours later in the Med-Lab-

Pietro sat in the chair next to Lance's bed while Regan eyed him suspiciously. Lance slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his second in command.

Pietro smiled, "You know this is the first time I've been to see you since I brought you down here."

Lance chuckled, "Regan will you excuse us for a few minutes," suddenly he became very serious.

Regan looked her husband over, "Sure Lance."

Lance watched his wife as she left the room. He then quickly turned his attention back to the speed demon, "Did you go through with it?"

Pietro got up and began pacing, "I wanted to. I had the gun in my hand…" he trailed off.

Lance furrowed his brow, "But?"

Pietro stopped pacing and shook his head, "He's still alive, and he's our informant again."

Lance ran his hand through his hair, "Give me the gun Pietro."

Pietro smiled and lifted the weapon from the waist of his pants, "No matter how fast I am you are always a step ahead of me," He set the gun down on Lance's bed.

Lance quickly shoved it under his pillow, "Are you okay?"

Pietro forced a smile, "Of course I'm okay. I'm Pietro Maximoff. Nothing bothers me."

Lance didn't believe him at all but that didn't stop him from wanting to. He just smiled back at him, "When you need to talk…"

Pietro cut him off, "Lance I don't need…"

Lance held up a hand signaling for him to stop, "When you need to talk, I'll be right here."

Pietro sighed in defeat; "Yeah… yeah I'll drop by more often and visit you." He then sped out of the room.

Lance sighed, "It's not good to bottle it all up Pietro."

Regan walked back into the room, "Did you say something?"

Lance smiled at his wife, "Yeah. When I get outta here, how about we go out and tear up the town?"

Regan smiled and kissed him on the forehead; "Can't wait."

-A few minutes later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Anna walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe examining the room's sole occupant. Pietro was sitting on his bed staring out of the window. She quickly walked to his side and sat down next to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, "I couldn't do it."

She attempted to act innocent, "What are ya talkin' about?"

He shook his head, "I know you know, some how you always know…" He turned his head to meet her gaze; "I like that about you."

Her cheeks turned a faint red, "Regan told me, apparently Lance talks in his sleep," she paused, "He's still alahve?" Pietro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the bed, "Pietro, ah don't think we should…" She paused as she peered into his sad eyes.

"I couldn't do it Anna. I pulled the trigger but I couldn't let him die. I caught the damn bullet," He showed her his palm, which had an outline of a burn mark that had been quickly healing over.

Anna held him close, "It's okay Pietro."

Pietro shook his head, "No it's not. Because of him Lance is stuck in a hospital bed. He told us it wasn't our fault…" He paused for a moment, "After the thing with Apocalypse, Lance and I got into the biggest fist fight ever. It was on that day he told me not to bottle things up and that's when I gave him leadership of the Brotherhood back," He genuinely smiled, "You know what the stupid part is?" She shook her head, "I can't even remember why we fought that day. It just felt so good to be part of the Brotherhood again," He stared into her massive emerald eyes, "So what do you think is going to happen next?"

"Well ah can't see the future but ah think we're gonna be okay… together," Anna kissed him deeply, and pulled her body closer to his to nuzzled into the crook of his neck, just enjoying the warmth of his body.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the read. I bet it raised some questions though. Don't worry there will be one last story to wrap it all up in "Born to Raise Hell."


End file.
